Chase decoding is a soft-decision decoding technique for algebraic codes where an efficient bounded-distance decoder is available. The straightforward approach to perform Chase decoding is to repeatedly flip test error patterns and perform a full Berlekamp-Massey process for each test error pattern. From a computational point of view, this has a complexity of O(nd), where n denotes the code length and d denotes the minimum Hamming distance. In hardware implementations (e.g., implemented as an Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC) or Field Programmable Gate Array (FPGA)) and software implementations (e.g., a computer program) performing Chase decoding in a straightforward manner requires increasing amounts of time as the code length and/or the minimum Hamming distance increase. Techniques to perform Chase decoding in less time would be useful.